Linear methods in statistics continue to be studied, with the general linear model serving as a point of departure. Family confidence limits for ratios of sample means from multivariate normal distributions were extended beyond the original one-sample result to many-sample equal/unequal covariance data sets. Also, in the area of the general linear model, extensive study was made of the hazards and appropriate procedures needed for unbalanced data, which is perhaps the most frequently occurring type of data to which the linear model is applied.